


Renewal

by StackerPentecost



Series: Diarmute Gods AU [2]
Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: The Mute would do anything to keep Diarmuid.---This is for Day 7 of Diarmute week.
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Series: Diarmute Gods AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> This might make more sense if you read the first part of this series. This was done for day 7 of Diarmute week and the theme was baptism/rebirth.

The god known as the Mute sat at Diarmuid’s bedside, holding the other’s hand. Diarmuid slept quietly, his chest barely rising and falling enough to betray that he was alive. 

The god known as the Mute didn’t feel much like a god at that moment. He felt very much like David, the human he had once been. He was sitting next to the love of his life, as the man lay close to death. The emotions he felt were entirely human. 

He had spent what had amounted to many human years with Diarmuid but in the end, it had felt like a blink of an eye to a being like him. They had been wonderful, perfect years, filled with more happiness than David had been allowed in a very long time. But in the end, those years had finally caught up to Diarmuid. He was human, after all, and time was not kind to humans. 

Though their time together had been relatively short, David had come to care for Diarmuid in a way he’d never before cared about another being, even when he was human. He loved Diarmuid, more than he loved anything else. He never thought he would come to love anyone, especially after he was reborn as a god. He had never been so grateful to be wrong. Now, all that would soon be ripped away, torn apart by grief. 

That is, unless David did something he swore he would never do. But he was doing a lot of things he swore he’d never do.

Being a god was a burden, having such power was a burden, and David had vowed to himself when he first changed that he would never place that burden on anyone. He was about to go back on that vow. 

If he gave away some of his power, there was a chance Diarmuid would live. It was only a chance, but David knew there was no other choice. It was either this or let the love his life be gone forever. 

So, David let go of Diarmuid’s hand, leaning to kiss his head. Placing a gentle hand on his chest, he felt his heart slowing down to match the slow rhythm of Diarmuid’s. He reached deep within himself then, sinking himself into that well of power deep inside. Diarmuid’s spirit was weak, but when David reached out for it, he responded, calling back to him. David could tell Diarmuid was afraid and in pain, but nonetheless when David called him to accept some of his power, the human’s spirit accepted. 

Soon the room began to brighten, as the power flowed from David and into Diarmuid. Their body lit up like stars, veins shining through their skin. Outside, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Diarmuid’s body, which had shown his age, began to change, reverting back to the features he had when he was young. His breathing began to change and his heartbeat grew stronger. Through their link, David felt Diarmuid’s pain ease and his body began to heal, growing as strong as it had been so long ago. 

When Diarmuid’s eyes opened, David knew it had worked. 

“Hey...How do you feel?” David asked, cupping Diarmuid’s cheek, brushing a thumb across his freckles.

Diarmuid’s eyes shown with tears. “You didn’t have to do that.”   


“I did. I couldn’t lose you. I don’t want to ever be without you.” David murmured softly. 

Diarmuid pushed up from the bed and surged into David’s arms. “I love you,” Diarmuid whispered, his voice thick with emotion. “I love you so much.”

David felt overwhelmed and hugged Diarmuid tight. “I love you too.” 

Just outside the window, rain fell just as it had the day they met as if the earth itself was celebrating. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
